


Ask Her Out - Part I

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Danvers sisters shenanigans, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fictober 2019, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Pining, Thirsty Alex Danvers, Tumblr Prompt, agentcorp endgame, fictober19, prompt 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Kara tells Alex to start dating again, urging her to pick either Lena or Kelly, based on Alex's not so discreet stares.





	Ask Her Out - Part I

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: "It will be fun, trust me."
> 
>   

> 
> **Notes:**
>   * AgentCorp Endgame
>   * [Part II here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053888)
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   


Despite being adults, busy with their own lives, plus, you know, saving National City from alien threats on a near constant basis, Alex and Kara always found time to go home to help decorate for most of the fun holidays. Christmas was at the top of the list for sure, but Halloween came at a close second.

Kara had a few last minute things to take care of, at the behest of Snapper, which would've delayed the start of the weekend, so she urged her sister to go on ahead. At first, Alex hesitated, thinking that it'd be nice for them to take the drive over together as usual, bonding over songs, random jokes and trivia.

  


"Seriously Alex, you should go ahead and see Eliza. She'll be waiting for us, and I'd feel horrible if we both got there way after dinner."

"I'll just text her and let'er know we'll be late. No big deal."

"Alex," she said with a huff, tilting her head and crossing her arms. "Why waste the time? What'll you do anyway? I am NOT letting you go back to the DEO and get lost with work again. Rao knows it takes you forever to let go sometimes."

"I'm not going to—"

"Hey, Kara." Lena approached casually with the click of her heels. Her eyes darted over to Alex and gave her a friendly smile that somehow radiated not just from her lips, but from her eyes as well. "Alex."

"Hey Lena," Kara responded, turning to face her, while Alex just silently gave a half smile and nodded. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just letting you know that I've checked in with James and all is good here, so I'll probably head over to L-Corp and finish up there. Anything we need to discuss before I go?"

"Nope," she responded. "I just have a few things that Snapper wants me to finish up, then I'm off to Midvale for the weekend to spend time with Alex and Eliza."

"Sounds wonderful," Lena responded, chancing a glance to Alex, who just gave a childish smirk and a shrug of her shoulders. She then turned her attention back to her best friend once more. "Well, if he gives you any trouble, tell him to come see me."

  


Kara chuckled and thanked Lena for the offer.

  


"Have a good weekend, you two. Lord knows you both deserve it," she said before walking away. Her hand casually touched Alex's bicep, giving it a bit of a squeeze, before she smiled to them both, then headed towards the elevators.

"Thanks, Lena," Alex said, turning slightly to watch Lena walk away.

  


When she was out of earshot, Kara took the manila folder that was in her hand and lightly smacked Alex on top of the head with it.

  


"Ow, what?"

"You need to stop pining over her and just ask her out already."

"I'm not pining, Kara."

"Tell that to the eyeballs that were popping out of your head. Oh wait, they still are. Hold on, lemme get that for you."

  


She then facepalmed her sister, which Alex failed to avoid, causing a sort of sisterly smack-down because, if anything, Alex was never one to to back down from Kara when it comes to play fighting. Kara was the Superhero, true, but Alex was still the big sister. She had a rep to protect. The two were immediately interrupted by someone's throat clearing.

  


"And here I thought growing up with a brother was troublesome. You two take the cake," Kelly teased. "Even _we_ don't try to wrestle each other like that anymore."

  


The two stopped attempting to facepalm the other with hapless flailing of arms and hands, and messy grappling techniques.

  


"Don't judge," Alex said jokingly, before she shoulder-bumped Kara. She was taken aback by it and knocked into the nearby desk. Kelly's eyes went wide at the unexpected reaction.

"I did _not_ know you could knock down...Kara that easily," Kelly said; her words purposefully slowed as she caught herself from spilling Kara's secret identity in a public setting.

"I have my own super powers," Alex joked with an air of cockiness, to which Kara just rolled her eyes and hip-checked her a little harder than normal, nearly causing Alex to stumble across the room, had she not caught onto the edge of an adjacent desk. "Kara!"

"Alright, Danvers Duo. This is a place of work, remember? Even if it's after hours. Don't get in yourselves in trouble."

  


Alex straightened up and mock glared at Kara, before turning her attention back to Kelly.

  


"You'll vouch for us though, right Kel? You know, considering your brother is the boss and all," Alex smirked.

"I love you guys, but, if you get in trouble with James because of...whatever sibling rivalry you two've got going on there, then...you're on your own," she shrugged loosely, before she casually turned back on her way.

"Oh, I see how it is," Alex called out with a half smile, while Kelly just gave a backwards wave; not even stopping for a second to turn around and counter that response.

  


With Alex's attention focused elsewhere, Kara reached over and facepalmed her sister once more.

  


"Oh my god, Kara! You are SO dead!"

  


Kara laughed out loud as she quickly stumbled back to her desk and grabbed a white paper bag, raising it to Alex's face, just before her sister caught up to her.

  


"Truce!"

"Truce?" Alex questioned. "Really? There'd better be something amazing in that bag to make me forget what you just pulled. Twice even." Alex tilted her head and crossed her arms.

"Oh, it's worth it."

  


Kara then proceeded to pull out a plastic container, housing a dessert of sorts.

  


"Go on, guess."

  


One look and Alex's eyes went wide. "Is that...is that the tiramisu from that bakery in Italy that I—"

  


"Mhmm."

"Ugh, fine. You're forgiven," Alex said, quickly reaching across the way to pull over an adjacent office chair.

  


Kara popped the container open and pulled out two forks from her drawer, handing one to her sister.

  


"You really need to make up your mind, Alex."

  


Alex popped a forkful of the cake into her mouth, before her brows knitted in confusion.

  


"Whurt er you cohking abut?" Alex garbled around a mouthful of it.

"You need to start dating again, Alex. You're ready. I can see it. You're pining over Lena, and, don't even get me started at how you flirt with Kelly."

  


Swallowing the food in her mouth, she pipped up. "I am NOT doing any of those things, Kar!"

  


"Riiight," she said, as she took a bite of the dessert. Chewing around it, she continued. "Look, just...ask one of them out. I might not know anything about...you know...having gaydar, or whatever the hell it is, but they both seem pretty open to the idea. Lena especially."

  


Alex just rolled her eyes as she helped herself to another forkful.

  


"If you don't ask one of them out, I'm just going to have to casually slip to Lena how much you've been checking out her....what'd you say? Her latest shift in fashion style?"

  


Alex pointed the prongs of her fork directly at her sister in a threatening, but unserious manner.

  


"Don't. You. Dare. Also...it was her decision to start wearing suits! I find it...I mean...they...you know...she wears it well..."

"You mean it 'suits' her?" Kara folded her lips between her teeth, barely able to contain herself.

"Wow, Kar," Alex said, tossing a balled up napkin at her. "How long have you been waiting to use that one?"

"A whiiiile actually," she laughed. "But seriously though. Ask her out."

"Can you please just drop it already. Look, we're gonna enjoy this amazing dessert, you'll finish your work, I'll go kill some time back at the DEO and—"

"No! You are not going back, you workaholic! Just get in your car, drive out to Eliza's and—That's it!!"

  


Alex flexed a brow, her hand moving in slow motion towards her mouth, as she fed herself another helping.

  


"Alex! Halloween!"

"Um...yesh?" she questioned around a half masticated bite of tiramisu.

"The hayride and haunted house at Ally's Farm! The one we go to every year! Invite Lena to come! It'll be like a date, not date."

  


Alex scrunched her face up, but remained quiet, pondering the idea. It didn't sound half bad. Lena would be alone for the holiday, most likely working anyway, and Alex could always just brush it off as a way to get her to take a break. But then again, she knew that Kara would try to find a way to ditch them and leave them alone together. That thought definitely made her anxious.

  


"I don't know, Kar..."

  


With a grin on her face, and some chocolate powder on her lips, she merely responded. “It will be fun, trust me.”

  



End file.
